


Freedom

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: AKA, My take on what’s gonna happen next chapter, marrow is a good boy 🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: Takes place after V7 Chapter 11, so naturally there will be spoilers. Marrow makes the right decision, even though it’s the toughest one to make. (Unlike Ironwood).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Freedom

Ironwood’s heavy, tired steps was the only noise for a while. No one had said a word, yet. Orders versus freedom, or at least the want to be free.

The office seemed so much smaller after they encountered Salem, with their backs surrounded by walls that were meant to keep them safe. Although it was mostly because of the unfathomable tension. The Ace Op’s blind loyalty still remained, and they had no intention of leaving. 

Elm planted her feet and clenched her fists. Harriet carefully shifted her right foot behind her left, should she need to move. Vine kept his expression the same as always, but when he had his hands behind his back, it was abnormally threatening.

Ruby, standing behind Ironwood’s desk, told them how it was going to be. Though she had just had a total mental breakdown, she was absolutely not going to let Ironwood sacrifice all of Mantle. 

So many civilians were still down there, and they were JUST told they would be evacuated. Not to mention other Atlesian forces, and probably the rest of Robyn’s crew as well. Ironwood gained their trust only to let them die.

“Let. Us. Through.” It definitely wasn’t a question. Ruby managed to make her voice sound more or less calm.

Ruby still made no movement to grab her weapon, and the rest of team RWBY followed her lead. No one wanted a fight. No one.

The Ace Ops stood their ground, not moving an inch. However, Ruby did notice the conflict in Marrow. She looked past the rest of the Ace Ops to meet his eyes. He quickly averted them.

He was there when Tyrian had slaughtered Robyn’s supporters. Though he butted heads with May, he did approve of Robyn’s battle for equality, just not through her methods. He cared, that much was obvious when he pleaded with Robyn that “it wasn’t us.” that had sabotaged the election.

Holding his breath, and his tail, Marrow stepped forward, in front of the Ace Ops, ready to use his semblance. 

Harriet had the decency to seem apologetic. “Sorry, kids. Orders are orders.” She looked at Marrow expectantly.

Marrow let out a shaky exhale, and prepared himself for what was going to happen next. He could feel all the eyes on him, but he knew that what he was going to do, was right. Because clearly, not all orders were right.

Marrow turned to face the Ace Ops.  
“I’m sorry, guys.” He saw their faces change. To confusion, to realization, and it hurt.

He raised his arm even before Harriet could pin him down. His voice echoed throughout the office.

“STAY!”  
And they did.

Marrow gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see their frozen stares of betrayal.  
“Hurry!”

Weiss summoned her knight and immediately shattered the giant window. It gave her nice memories of when she broke the window in her room.

Ruby could not have been more relieved. There was still hope for Mantle. She really didn’t know how to thank Marrow for his sacrifice. She decided on thanking him through someone else.

“Marrow,” Ruby began, “Mantle is grateful. Thank you.”

Yang stood behind the now massive wall of air and threw on her aviators.  
“You guys ready for a long fall?”

Blake laughed. “This is the only time I’m ever going to appreciate Ozpin’s ‘landing strategy’ training.”

Weiss made sure that everyone was at least slightly slowed down by her glyphs before opting to jump down to Mantle herself. 

She turned back to Marrow, who was struggling to keep his team in place. She sighed, and leapt from the window. She made sure that the window was sealed off with a thick sheet of ice. She unfortunately knew that Marrow would now be trapped, but he had found freedom in a different way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Marrow sides with team RWBY. Cause they’re screwed if not lmao  
> Chapter 11 pissed on my wife and i’m crying


End file.
